


Калейдоскоп

by melancholic_ego



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, диванная философия, костя заслуживает лучшего и вообще всего, ну оооооочень пре-слэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_ego/pseuds/melancholic_ego
Summary: Казалось бы, все просто - светлые, темные, да? Но Костя не понимает и не хочет понимать, почему вампиры по умолчанию темные. Чего он по-настоящему хочет - так это просто жить, что бы это ни значило.





	Калейдоскоп

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Летнюю фандомную битву 2015 для команды fandom Miry Lukyanenko.

Скользкие страницы свежего, только что распечатанного комикса хрустят под руками. Хорошо, когда в твоем классе учатся ребята, родители которых могут позволить себе поездки за границу. В Москве Костя бы никогда не дождался новых выпусков любимого “Капитана Америки”, а так вот - прямиком из Штатов, и неважно, что далеко не все слова понятны в белых облачках слов, додумывать даже интереснее. Особенно реплики за верного друга и помощника Капитана - Баки Барнса. Костя всегда любил этого персонажа. Яркий, искренний, ехидный, отчаянный - Баки был словно отражением того, чем хотел бы быть сам младший Саушкин. Это жизнь в чистой ее форме. То, чего уже никогда не будет у Кости. 

Его проблема в том, что он еще совсем молодой и слишком хорошо помнит, что это такое - быть живым, настоящим. Он помнит, как подставлял лицо будившему его летнему солнцу и не испытывал никаких неприятных покалывающих ощущений, не хотел отвернуться, улыбался, когда теплые яркие лучи гладили его по щекам. Помнит, как щекотал ноздри запах маминой готовки с кухни, как он влетал раскрасневшийся с улицы с мороза и сразу бежал за стол. Помнит удовольствие от тающей на языке шоколадной конфеты - чудовищно сладко, приторно, чего еще ожидать от дешевого молочного шоколада, но так хорошо! Помнит вкус розовой жевательной резинки, которая стоила рубль в ларьке рядом со школой, они с ребятами бежали после уроков и наперебой просили у продавщицы тети Кати сразу штук двадцать, высыпая кучу монеток на блюдце в окошке, а потом менялись наклейками. Помнит удивительное чувство всплеска адреналина, когда кто-то незаметно подкрадывался сзади и пугал. Сейчас он услышит любого метров за двадцать, почует. Все стало каким-то тусклым, пресным. Сейчас постоянно гложет голод, приходится без конца думать об осторожности, чтобы не дать одноклассникам заметить красноватый проблеск в глазах и чуть выступающие клыки. Какой уж там из него талисман команды и солнечный мальчик Баки Барнс с вихрастой головой и хитрой улыбкой. Остается только молча восхищаться его отвагой и неугомонностью.

Да и вообще, не дело бы темным увлекаться историями про добро и справедливость, многие бы так сказали. Но Костя никогда не мог этого понять. Ему всегда нравились добрые сказки, он никогда не хотел, чтобы зло победило и опутало своими холодными щупальцами весь мир. У него и так осталось слишком мало света и тепла в жизни, истории с хорошим концом давали возможность верить хоть во что-то, теряться в этих выдуманных мирах, представлять себя смелым и храбрым, можно даже без яркого красно-синего костюма, главное, чтобы были приключения, ветер в лицо и правое дело. Кто вообще решил, что темные не могут быть хорошими? Бывают же светлые без царя в голове, со своей какой-то странной моралью, считающие, что темные виноваты по умолчанию в чем-то, о чем уже веками никто не помнит, и поэтому заслуживают наказания. Их не любят и опасаются даже свои. 

Хорошо, что Антон совсем не такой, никогда не смотрит сверху вниз, никогда не упрекает. Отец всегда говорил, что светлые высокомерны, считают себя чище и правильнее, думают, что всегда правы. В таком случае, Антон, видимо, какой-то неправильный светлый. Он искренний и понимающий, приветливый, с ним можно быть собой и не бояться. В глазах Кости он чуть ли не оплот всего светлого и правильного, борец за истину, прямо как Капитан Америка, только тот где-то далеко, в Европе, в сороковые, почти нереальный, а Антон здесь и сейчас. Собственные мысли кажутся до смешного нелепыми, придут же в голову сравнения, ну честное слово.

Кто вообще сказал, что вампиры по умолчанию темные? Костя хотел бы быть светлым, хотел бы помогать Антону и страховать его на заданиях. Городецкого не так давно подключили к оперативной работе, и теперь он частенько возвращался домой потрепанным и уставшим. И Костя, конечно, знал, что, скорее всего, темные где-то тоже пострадали сегодня, но переживал, вытягиваясь в струнку у двери и выглядывая в глазок, совсем не о них. 

Обидно быть осужденным раньше, чем успеешь сделать что-нибудь предосудительное. Обидно быть даже не на вторых ролях, а где-то совсем в грязи, под ногами у всех. Нет, ему не нужны власть и прочие глупости, в конце концов, ему шестнадцать. В таком возрасте хочется просто быть свободным и быть собой, хочется отстаивать то, что кажется тебе действительно важным, хочется, чтобы все было по-честному. Отец говорит, что общение со светлым соседом плохо влияет на него. Костя отвечает, что плохо на него влияет то, что он живой мертвец, и уходит в свою комнату, хлопая дверью. 

Все эти предрассудки и условности угнетают. Темные, светлые, иные, вампиры, оборотни, ведьмы. Какая, к черту, разница? Антон - человек, живой, настоящий. Да и что там, совсем не герой, на самом-то деле, у него куча тараканов в голове, с ним иногда бывает сложно, особенно когда под столом у него стоит пустая уже бутылка водки - он уверяет, что ему просто надо расслабиться, после опасного выезда по работе, хотя Костя не дурак и прекрасно видит угнездившуюся где-то в самой глубине заметно потускневших глаз тоску. Но с ним можно чувствовать хоть что-то. 

К нему можно бежать так же, как когда-то можно было в детстве к маме с разбитой коленкой, которая тогда еще не затягивалась за пару часов, и с мохнатой зеленой гусеницей в руках, в восторге крича “Мам, смотри!”. Только теперь он бежит показывать Антону, как научился выдвигать зубы еще на пару миллиметров больше, дурачится и рычит, подставляется под руки, треплющие его по волосам. У него можно таскать интересные конспекты и увлеченно читать про сумрак - Косте никогда не рассказывали таких подробностей. К нему можно прибегать после уроков и жаловаться на двойку по алгебре, которая, конечно же, ни за что ни про что - подумаешь, случайно рисовал какую-то ерунду все время, отведенное для самостоятельной работы. Можно рассказывать, обиженно надув губы, про друзей, которые открыли для себя алкоголь и теперь считают его занудой-трезвенником, не может же он им объяснить, почему ему нельзя даже самого слабого пива глотнуть! Но самое главное - Антона можно обнимать и чувствовать стук сердца, так близко и так громко, как будто до сих пор бьется твое собственное у тебя в груди, даже шумит в ушах так же, как в детстве, когда носишься по футбольному полю и пульс подскакивает под сотню ударов в минуту.

Если так подумать, то у Кости в жизни, ну или как там стоит правильно теперь называть его форму существования, на самом деле достаточно много ярких моментов, ну и подумаешь, что почти все они завязаны на одного человека, в конце концов, Баки вон тоже всю жизнь тянулся к Стиву и сиял рядом с ним, как самый счастливый человек на земле, улыбается с ярких страниц своей шальной улыбкой. Костя задумчиво водит пальцами по бумаге, прочерчивая контуры цветных фигур, почитает он, наверное, уже завтра, по-хорошему, возьмет с полки потрепанный, мамин еще, словарь, вникнет во все фразы. А сегодня на часах уже почти половина десятого, и если слух его на обманывает, на лестничной клетке, в двери напротив, только что повернулся ключ.


End file.
